memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bajor
Classified as M class, Bajor (or Bajora) was an inhabited planet. The planet had five moons; two were named Derna and Jeraddo. This was the homeworld of the Bajorans, a warp capable humanoid species. It was the eleventh planet in the Bajoran planetary system. The planet was located in the outer system. This system was located in the Bajoran sector. This sector was a region of space in the Alpha Quadrant. After decades of Cardassian rule, the planet gained its independence and became affiliated with the United Federation of Planets in 2369. Bajor was the largest planet in its system. Further Information Historical :See also: Bajoran history Bajor was the homeworld of the Bajorans, one of the oldest civilizations in the Alpha Quadrant which began to flourish about half a million years ago and undertook its first interstellar flights around the 16th century. ( ; ) From about 2319 to 2369, Bajor was occupied by the Cardassian Union. During this time, the Cardassians not only decimated the Bajoran population and destroyed large parts of its infrastructure, but also poisoned several areas of the planet in order to compromise the food supply after their withdrawal. Affected regions included the Dahkur and Rakantha Provinces as well as the Northwest peninsula. Following the occupation, the Provisional Government took steps to revitalize the planet's agricultural sector, such as using special grain processing centers and irrigating the Trilar Peninsula. In 2371, the Bajoran Agricultural Ministry developed soil reclamators that could detoxify the soil, but their number was limited, causing quarrels about their usage. ( ) The Federation also assisted in reclaiming the planet's full natural potential, e.g. in 2369, when the assisted in the reconstruction of the Bajoran aqueduct system. ( ) Later measures included conducting an agrobiology expedition to the Janitza Mountains in 2371 during which it was discovered that the ecosystem was much more diverse than the orbital scans had indicated. ( ) Signs of progress in healing Bajor's wounds included the opening of a new nature reserve in Hedrikspool Province in 2370 and the fruitful Katterpod season of 2373. ( ) Political Following the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor, a Provisional Government was established in attempt to reorganize and rebuild Bajor. Bajor was also further divided into different Provinces, which might carry political competences, too. There are some nationlike factions on Bajor, prominent examples are the Paqu and the Navot. One major faction that opposed the Provisional Government, and nearly succeeded in overthrowing it in 2370 was the Alliance for Global Unity. Bajor first vied for Federation membership in 2373; however, this was delayed due to Benjamin Sisko's visions of the impending Dominion invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. Later that year, Bajor signed a nonaggression pact with the Dominion prior to inception of the Dominion War following an endorsement by the Emissary of the Prophets. Following the defeat of the Dominion in 2375, Bajor was once again in the process of gaining membership into the Federation. ( ) The Bajoran Central Archives was the main holder of data on the planet. In late 2375, Dukat and Kai Winn Adami attempted to release the Pah-wraiths from the Fire Caves to destroy Bajor, but they were stopped by Captain Sisko, the Emissary of the Prophets. ( ) Geographical of a Bajoran landscape]] Land formations: * Cliffs of Undalar * Dahkur Hills * Fire Caves * Janitza Mountains * Kendra Valley * Kola Mountain * Northwest peninsula * Perikian Peninsula * Ratosha Pass * Sahving Valley * Southern islands * Tanis Canyon * Trilar Peninsula Bodies of water Due to a slight green tint in Bajor's atmosphere, the seas on Bajor appear green in color when seen from orbit. ( ) Rivers: * Glyrhond River * Holana River * Yolja River ** Qui'al Dam Provinces 's village amidst a Bajoran jungle]] The continents are subdivided into numerous Provinces: * Dahkur Province * Eastern Province * Hedrikspool Province * Hill Province * Kendra Province * Lonar Province * Musilla Province * Rakantha Province * Tozhat Province Cities and towns * B'hala * Hathon * Ilvia * Jalanda City * Janir * Jo'Kala * Kran-Tobal * Lasuma * Relliketh * Tamulna * Tempasa Labor camps * Batal * Gallitep * Singha refugee camp Points of interest * Adarak Monastery * Bajoran Archaeological Institute * Bajoran Center for Science * Bajoran Institute of Science * Calash Monastery * Dakeen Monastery * Jalanda Forum * Temple of Iponu Zoological *Barrowbug *Bat *Carnivorous rastipod *Hara cat *Palukoo (moon) *Snakes (various) Mirror universe In the mirror universe, Bajor was occupied by the Terran Empire before being liberated by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Following the end of the occupation, Bajor petitioned the Alliance for membership, was accepted, and ultimately became an influential member world. The space station Terok Nor orbited Bajor. In 2370, the Intendant of Bajor was Kira Nerys. ( ) Appendices References * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Background *In the pre-production stages of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine the writers worked on the idea of a starbase on the surface of Bajor, before deciding to set the series aboard a space station. *Robert Hewitt Wolfe, and later Bradley Thompson, made and continually updated a map of Bajor which featured the places mentioned in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Bajor may have a 26 hour day, according to various mentions throughout the series. This was never fully confirmed. * According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pages 34, 42-43, 46), Bajor was the seventh planet in the Bajoran system. The planet's government was named the "Third Republic of Bajor", and the planetary capitals of this planet were based in the cities of Dahkur and Sahving. 3.8 billion Bajorans lived on Bajor in 2378. The Bajorans have been warp capable since 2328, and their first interstellar flight was in 1571. Bajor was admitted into the Federation in 2374, but the process was not ratified. Bajor was listed as having five moons, and, in the system map, the five moons are depicted in orbit about the planet. The Bajor system was a single star system. Primary was a Class G star with a magnitude of +5, which was the same brightness as Sol. External links * * cs:Bajor de:Bajor es:Bajor fr:Bajor ja:ベイジョー nl:Bajor pl:Bajor ru:Бэйджор Category:Planets Bajor